<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cigars by TheWorkoftheHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443071">Cigars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart'>TheWorkoftheHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigars, Conversations, Domesticity, Fluff, Law and Smoker talk over a smoke, M/M, Smoking, Sunsets, it's just gentle intimacy really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorkoftheHeart/pseuds/TheWorkoftheHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He stared out towards the horizon, a darkening orange-purple with the oncoming sunset. “What exactly are you doing here? You never did answer that question.”</p><p>Almost as if it were a response of its own, he perched his hand out, two fingers slightly splayed with just enough space for a cigar to rest between them. “I came here for a smoke.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cigars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was recently introduced to SmoLaw as a ship and to say I am living for it and also vehemently cursing its lack of content is an understatement. Since there's maybe like 6 fics under the tag with maybe like 2 being SFW??? I decided to contribute my own. This is incredibly niche but hey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoker shut the door to his office as soon as he entered, releasing a sigh as he pressed his back against the white wood. He could immediately feel the tension release from his body, all that stress and frustration coiling out in the silence of his isolated room where no interruptions lie. He always felt so frustrated during the Vice Admiral meetings; everything discussed always felt so redundant. Discussions of who the most wanted pirates were, what to do if they were found, what to do if they got away and left the Naval teams in disarray. </p><p>Smoker wasn’t an idiot. He knew what to do if he ran into pirates. There were no crews he didn’t know how to deal with- that is, except for...</p><p>He didn’t want to think about that right now. Right now, he just wanted a nice smoke on the balcony.</p><p>Straightening his stance, Smoker made his way to the other end of his office to the glass window-doors, opening them without brushing open the curtains and simply opting to walk between them instead. So, imagine his surprise when he made it onto the marble landing to find Trafalgar Law, both legs kicked over the hanging ledge of the balcony, two hands supporting his balance, not even turning to see who had arrived. Law wouldn’t have been here if he hadn’t known it was Smoker who was coming, of course; Smoker, on the other hand, cursed that he had no idea he was there to begin with.</p><p>“Trafalgar.”</p><p>“Smoker-ya.”</p><p>Wordlessly, Smoker made his way to the ledge of the balcony, arching his elbows on the marble as he looked to Law from the corner of his eye. He could see Law smirking to himself, obviously pleased with his surprised response.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he questioned. “You know this could damn well be a death sentence for you.”</p><p>“If I was so worried about that, I wouldn’t be here right now,” Law responded casually, sliding his legs towards the landing and taking his place beside the Vice Admiral. Neither of them made moves to attack or intimidate; to any outsider, it would’ve appeared oddly intimate, their close stances and almost casual demeanors.</p><p>Smoker admitted he couldn’t argue with Law’s point. He stared out towards the horizon, a darkening orange-purple with the oncoming sunset. “What exactly are you doing here? You never did answer that question.”</p><p>Almost as if it were a response of its own, he perched his hand out, two fingers slightly splayed with just enough space for a cigar to rest between them. “I came here for a smoke.”</p><p>He almost wanted to laugh. “Really? That’s it?”</p><p>“I could’ve gone anywhere else, you know, Smoker-ya. I came here for a smoke.”</p><p>Opting not to argue, he pulled a cigar out from the loop of his shirt, placing it in Law’s hand. Law held it sternly between his fingers, pulling a lighter from his black coat pocket and making haste to get it lit. Smoker mirrors him, pulling his lighter from his own pocket so he could sooner feel the smoke of a fresh cigar in his lungs.</p><p>For a while, it was silent like that. Neither of the two men spoke. Instead, they silently huffed on cigars- a practice natural for Smoker but quite unusual for the doctor beside him. It was a conversation of its own in a strange, strange way.</p><p>After a short time, Smoker cleared his throat. It was Law’s turn to look at him from the corner of his eye, focusing on how his hands flattened down his coat front.</p><p>“I could arrest you right here, you know. I could call the other Marines and you’d be gone in minutes. You’d hardly have time to react.”</p><p>The words didn’t intimidate Law in the slightest. “You wouldn’t. You would’ve done it by now if you truly cared enough about sending me away, but we’ve been here this entire time, sharing a cigar together. That petty threat is lost on me, and we both know it.”</p><p>“True,” Smoker wants to say, but the words don’t come. Instead, a question escapes his lips. “What do you plan to do when all of this is over?”</p><p>It was a broad question, and Law didn’t answer. Smoker took it as a call for clarification.</p><p>“As in, when you’ve finally achieved your ‘goal’, or whatever it is you plan to do. What then? Keep doing this for the rest of your life?”</p><p>Law shrugged, exhaling smoke before responding. “I think... I think I’d travel.”</p><p>“Travel?” The answer was unexpected.</p><p>“I was always a traveler at heart,” the doctor reasoned. “As much as I’d love to settle somewhere and practice medicine, I don’t think I could will myself to stay in the same place for the rest of my life. Traveling just suits me best, I think.”</p><p>The Vice Admiral took in his words, nodding. Law turned his head to face Smoker straight on. “What about you?”</p><p>He doesn’t answer right away, instead fidgeting with the cigar that’s firmly between his teeth. When he does answer, it’s a blatant “I don’t know.”</p><p>“You don’t know?”</p><p>“I don’t. I might stay with the Marines, I might leave them. I go wherever I feel I should be.”</p><p>Law chuckled to himself. Smoker looked almost offended at the response, raising an eyebrow. “What’s so funny, Trafalgar?”</p><p>He shook his head as his laughter faded to a sigh. “You’ve always been very... forward-set in your ways. Never thinking about the future, just the now. It’s admirable,” he responds. He hesitates, and adds again. “It’s cute.”</p><p>Smoker felt a heat rush to his cheeks, but he ignored it. “I’ve been like that my entire life. Should be no surprise to you, truly.”</p><p>“I never said it was.”</p><p>The doctor shifted a little closer, to where both of their arms were brushing together ever-so-slightly with each movement. The atmosphere felt intimate here. It wasn’t something the two got to experience very often.</p><p>“I think there’s only one thing keeping me from arresting you right now,” Smoker said finally, tapping the ashes off the tip of his cigar and watching them flutter down the balcony. Law raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What would that be?” he questioned.</p><p>“The potential of our future together. Once everything is over.”</p><p>Law smiled, though he quickly masked it by looking towards his left, allowing him to save face. Smoker smirked pridefully at his response.</p><p>“Someday, we won’t have to worry about the Marines. It’ll just be us. And you know... traveling doesn’t sound so bad, either. I think a change of scenery would be nice once in a while.”</p><p>“I think so too, Smoker-ya.”</p><p>Neither spoke once more, resuming their wordless conversation with small bursts of smoke between chapped lips and the occasional clearing of the throat. The sun was finally invisible over the horizon, masked by clouds and trees; the sky was a dark purple-black-blue, only hints of orange reflecting as the evening was finally settling in. As the last touches of orange graced the sky, Law pressed his cigar into the ashtray, watching it extinguish itself. Smoker did the same before turning attentive to his lover.</p><p>“You’d best be going now. I don’t want to have to sound the alarm that you’ve been here,” he warned. “It’s simply policy.”</p><p>“Funny you think I’d be staying,” Law teased. He gently moved his hand forward, grazing Smoker’s fingers with his own; Smoker hooked their fingers and the two lingered there, not wanting to move, wanting to hold that moment just for a minute. But the risks were too high. If anyone were to walk through Smoker’s doors and see them between the curtains, it would doom them both.</p><p>Law pulled his fingers away, and Smoker tried to act as though they’d never been there. He brushes off the front of his coat, pulling another cigarette out of the loop of his shirt so he could head inside. “Keep in touch.”</p><p>Law was already sliding over the ledge of the balcony, ready to push himself off. “As to you,” he responded, before he vanished beyond the marble railings and disappeared into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>